La balada de los ángeles caídos
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: UA. Los ángeles que caen a la tierra, acaso será su destino convertirse en demonios, o tendrán alguna oportunidad de regresar a su hogar. YohxAnna


**La balada de los ángeles caídos**

**Por: May sk**

"Angels banished from heaven have no choice but to become demons,... isn't that so, Spike?"

Cowboy Bebob, Vicious

(¿Los ángeles desterrados del cielo no tienen ninguna otra opción, sólo hacerse demonios... no es así, Spike?)

**Capitulo 1: En el inicio.**

Corría con desesperación en medio de un espeso bosque, sentía las ramas golpeando su cara, su cuerpo y en algunas ocasiones las apartaba con sus brazos, podía ver los ahora tenues rayos de un sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte colarse entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles.

En su pecho una agonizante sensación, un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo y que con cada minuto, con cada segundo, amenazaba con crecer colosalmente hasta aplastar su razón y alma.

Se hallaba cansado, sin aliento, mas obligaba a sus piernas a seguir adelante, era de esa misma horrible sensación en su pecho de donde sacaba fuerzas ya que las propias hace mucho que se habían agotado.

Huía, deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible, tapaba sus oídos para callar esa insistente voz que en diversos tonos lo llamaba de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno, "búscala", "ayúdala", "no la dejes caer", "no dejes que el la arrastre consigo", era lo que escuchaba una y otra vez.

Deseaba que se callara, incluso se lo gritaba, que lo dejara en paz, que no lo persiguiera, pero quien o que era lo que lo perseguía, ni el mismo lo sabia, solo seguía aquel intenso deseo de escapar.

Y lo hubiera conseguido de no haberse decidido a mirar hacia atrás.

Una intensa e imponente oscuridad avanzaba velozmente hacia el "tragándose" todo en su camino, árboles, pasto, raíces, suelo e incluso el mismísimo astro celeste, todo parecía desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mas solo fue un instante, unos segundos en los que sus sorprendidos ojos pudieran presenciar tal espectáculo, ya que como si hubiera sido su mirada la acción que esperaban esas profundas tinieblas, la velocidad de estas aumento de forma impresionante y sin importar cuanto esfuerzo halla puesto en huir, finalmente lo atraparon.

Abrió sus párpados muy lentamente, mas por un momento creyó no haberlo echo, ya que no noto cambio alguno, oscuridad hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, oscuridad y mas oscuridad, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, toda dirección había perdido sentido, por un memento creyó ya no poder distinguirlas.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler con gran insistencia y cuando quiso tocársela con las manos no la sintió, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, acaso las tinieblas también se había tragado su cuerpo, su mente comenzaba a traicionarlo y la desesperación aumentaba en su ser con insistencia.

Echo a correr, mas si avanzaba o no era algo que no sabia y que lo impulsaba a querer salir de ese horrible lugar.

Pero hacia donde ir, a donde, su mente no lograba darle respuesta y eso lo desesperaba aun mas, poco minutos después detuvo su carrera y cayo al suelo, mas no por que así lo haya querido, si no por que frente a el se encontraba algo que le impedía seguir, pero por mas que esforzaba su vista solo lograba ver lo mismo desde que llego a ese horrible lugar, nada.

Se levanto con dificultad del suelo, su respiración se mostraba sumamente agitada, sus piernas y cada parte de su cuerpo imploraban piedad, mas su mente los ignoraba, aquellos sentimiento de soledad, desesperación y dolor, aquellas sensaciones que juntas pueden llevar a la locura se habían apoderado por completo de el.

Intento seguir, pero nuevamente algo se lo impidió, era como un gran muro que el solo podía tocar mas no ver, al cual podía golpear pero jamás destruir.

Mas su mente en ese momento había perdido conexión con su razón y por mas que esta le gritara que era inútil seguir golpeándola , este lo hacia con mas insistencia, gruñendo con furia en cada golpe , utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que su voz comenzó a quebrarse para convertirse en sollozos y la desesperación en su rostro en lagrimas de frustración.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su cuerpo pesar toneladas y sus débiles rodillas temblaron al ya no poder resistir tal tortura cual era mantenerlo en pie.

Cayo irremediablemente sobre estas, por sus mejillas corriendo un insistente río salado, amargo silencioso, su nublosa vista clavada en el piso, si es que podía llamarse piso a la oscuridad bajo sus pies, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y quijada , tal vez para no dejar escapar de su boca nuevos sollozos.

Se sentía completamente atrapado, la soledad de ese horrible lugar era lo que mas odiaba o a decir verdad su mayor temor , pero fuera de ahí , en la realidad, en su realidad, la cruel y dolorosa verdad lo esperaba paciente, para como espinas clavarse en su alma y corazón.

- Tal vez seria mejor que muriera , así todo esto terminaría- Por primera vez su voz se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, cual gracias al eco retumbara nuevamente en sus oídos y mente, recordándole lo solo que se encontraba , dichas palabras que fueron pronunciadas en un principio sin pensar, producto de su desesperación, al meditarlas por breves instantes parecía ser la única salida.

- En verdad piensas que con la muerte del cuerpo termina el dolor – una voz que no era la suya retumbo por todo el lugar, para instantes después dejar oírse el eco naciente de algunas pisadas.

Levanto la vista con rapidez y poco entendimiento de lo que a su alrededor sucedía, las lagrimas hace algún tiempo que habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas.

No estaba solo y ese hecho en lugar de hacerlo feliz, lo inquieto de sobremanera, giro su vista hacia todo el lugar, para después incorporarse al no observar nada, sin embargo las pisadas eran persistentes.

- Con esa clase de pensamientos no lograras superar lo que te espera, ni mucho menos ayudar a mi pequeña- la voz lo llamaba nuevamente pero esta vez detrás de el.

Giro al instante mas por breves segundos no vio nada, solo las tinieblas que cubrían el lugar.

Mas entonces apareció, como si de un fantasma se tratara, una alta figura, que al juzgar por su voz se trataba de un hombre con vigor y en plena juventud, se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga capucha de color café oscuro.

Un era posible que entre aquella profunda oscuridad en la que ni siquiera podía ver la palma de su mano, pudiera distinguir tal visión.

Entonces lo noto, el hombre estaba cubierto por un leve resplandor blanco, una tenue luz que se imponía sobre las tinieblas; y así no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que el hombre estuvo frente a frente con el.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con voz dura al hombre de capucha, sin mostrar siquiera alguna emoción en su rostro.

- Solo un viejo amigo – respondió con naturalidad – y el de mas ayuda que tendrás de ahora en adelante- termino con sorprendente sencillez y espontaneidad, dejando a su interlocutor con una mirada confundida.

Quedo sin habla mas no sabia la razón , solo quería escuchar lo aquel para el completo desconocido tenia que decirle.

Y como si comprendiera su pensar el encapuchado continuo.

- Así que no me recuerdas, no me sorprende, después de todo solo eres un simple humano, un humano que no puede ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran , un pobre incrédulo que no llegara lejos si no abre sus ojos en este momento.

- Un momento- lo interrumpió de forma tajante, no le agradaba que lo llamara "simple humano" o "pobre incrédulo"- ¿Por qué dices todo eso sobre mi si no te conozco?, ¿por qué no me dices con claridad quien eres?, ¿por qué te escondes tras esa capucha?, ¿por qué me dices todas esas cosas?, ¿cómo rayos puedo salir de aquí?..........-

- Hey calma, son demasiadas preguntas no crees – su aun seria voz se hizo escuchar para callar aquel ataque de preguntas- por ahora no puedo responderlas todas, pero tienes razón , no es necesario esconderse tras esta capa-

Así, dos morenas manos se dejaron ver al final de las largas y amplias mangas mientras las acercaba a cada extremo de la capucha y la echaba hacia atrás revelando así su morena faz y su larguísima cabellera , casi llegándole a los tobillos, como si hubiera estado toda enrollada en la capucha y al quitársela se dejara caer.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, el tipo, ese tipo....rayos....era como verse en un espejo, cada facción de su rostro, el color de sus ojos, de su cabello, todo parecía una copia exacta de si mismo.

Mas pudo notar en su "reflejo" dos detalles, el primero y mas notorio era la longitud de su cabellera, mucho mas larga que la suya y en segundo su mirada, cual extraña mezcla entre nostalgia y sabiduría, dolor quizás, dándole un porte que el jamás tendría.

No era su reflejo como su perturbada mente llego a creer, mas había perdido el habla nuevamente, ya no sabia que pensar.

Su interlocutor no presto atención y continuo.

-Debes creer si ver, esa es la base de la fe, algo que debes aprende si salir victorioso tu quieres, el hilo del destino los a unido, tu vida y la de ella están destinadas a cruzarse, y tu debes ayudarla ya que yo ya no puedo.

- ¿De quien hablas?- cuestiono en cuanto pudo recobrar la voz.

- De mi hija- fue su simple y sincera repuesta.

En ese momento una fuerte ventisca atravesó todo el lugar, moviendo con presteza el castaño cabello de ambos, el viento era cálido, muy cálido, no... mas que eso, casi quemaba al contacto y cada instante parecía empeorar.

- Tengo que irme- dijo con la inquietud de alguien que es perseguido.

- ¿Qué?, pero aun no me has dicho como salir – una ventisca mas fuerte y mas quemante que las anteriores, lo obligo a cerrar sus ojos unos breves instantes, en los que pudo escuchar el rasgar de ropas.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y en cuanto estos pudieron enfocar con claridad, lanzo un ligero grito de sorpresa y su rostro se mostró impresionado.

Imponentes y majestuosas alas se extendieron desde la espalda del hombre de largos cabellos, rompiendo en el proceso la fina capa de ropa que impedía su paso.

Sin embargo lo que mas le impresionaba era que cada una de sus plumas eran negras, como la noche misma, como las oscuridad que los cubría y que de no ser por aquel extraño brillo que cubría a su dueño y sus alas, le seria imposible distinguirlas.

El viento seguía corriendo por el lugar, cada vez con mas intensidad, mas sofocante, insoportable, arrancando de manera un tanto brusca las suaves y delicadas plumas, que ahora se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados.

Cada una con un brillo propio que a los pocos segundos se apagaba, era como si perdiera la vida al separarse de su dueño, un digno y bello espectáculo, cual por millones debería ser presenciado.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió como si su cabeza diera vueltas, el ahora agonizante y extremo calor comenzaba a afectarle, entrecerró sus ojos intentando aclara su visión, para posarla nuevamente en su acompañante de largos cabellos, notando en su ahora desnudo y musculoso torso, múltiples heridas , algunas recientes sangrantes, otras ya cicatrizadas hallagadas, busco nuevamente su mirada, la encontró perdida melancólica, mas a los pocos segundos cerro sus párpados como evocando viejas memorias.

- cuando la veas- el pelilargo le hablaba aun con los ojos cerrados – dile que daría lo que fuera por no haberme ido de su lado.-

- Dile que siempre estuve, estoy y estaré orgulloso de ella- una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

- Hablas de.....-

El extraño hombre abrió nuevamente sus párpados para enfrentar su mirada con aquellas dos profundas perlas negras que tenia por ojos, la curva que formaban sus labios aun no había desaparecido.

- De mi pequeña Anna -

Y al cerrarse los labios del hombre pelilargo, el viento soplo con salvajismo inimaginable, tanto que le fue difícil mantener el equilibrio y mucho menos mantener sus ojos abiertos, alzo sus brazos y los puso frente a su rostro para de alguna forma protegerse de la ventisca y por primera vez pronunciar un ¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!?, al comenzar a escuchar agudos gemidos ahogados, horribles gritos de dolor y espantosos gruñidos, que erizaron e hicieron temblar su piel de pies a cabeza, aumentando de tono y frecuencia a cada segundo, realmente era algo desesperante, algo que parecía taladrar su cerebro sin piedad, su tenso cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ligeramente junto con su mandíbula y su agitado corazón parecía bombear algo toxico a sus venas.

Con dificultad abrió de forma entrecerrada sus ojos intentando enfocar nuevamente a su acompañante y así lo vio desaparecer envuelto en un remolino de plumas.

Sorprendido abrió ligeramente mas sus ojos y boca que aun temblaban ligeramente.

Y tan repentino como la desaparición del pelilargo, el viento y esos horrendos sonidos se detuvieron abruptamente.

Bajo sus brazos y sus mirar confundido recorrió todo el lugar, su respiración se mostraba aun agitada, nuevamente estaba solo y sin idea de cómo salir o de donde estaba, suspiro resignado intentando tranquilizarse, mas no pudo.

Por que segundos después el retumbar y resonar de grandes campanas hicieron eco por todo el lugar, con tal intensidad que llevo sus manos y cerro los párpados y las mandíbula con gran fuerza mostrando un gesto de dolor e incomodidad.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y para su sorpresa en un lugar lejana a esa infinita oscuridad, un haz de luz se colaba de quien sabe donde, dando la impresión de ser la salida de una larga y tenebrosa caverna.

Las campanas aun hacían eco por todo el lugar, pero el sonido ya era mas lejano, mas soportable y así aun un tanto incrédulo de lo que sus ojos contemplaban, se dispuso a ir hacia aquel halo de luz que le prometía libertad.

Mas avanzar el primer paso la tenue luz creció en intensidad, avanzando en cuestión de segundos hacia el, derrotando a las tinieblas y cegándolo en el proceso.

En cuanto pudo sus ojos enfocaron todo el lugar, ahora todo era blanco a su alrededor, pero...¡Que diablos!,¡que maldita diferencia había!, seguía encerrado y solo.

Mas a los pocos segundos y completamente de la nada, frente a sus ojos apareció una delgada figura, de sencillo vestido blanco y sin mangas, la prenda tenia algo de vuelo, llegando poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

Su piel era pálida, fácilmente se confundía en la blancura de todo el lugar, en sus hombros cayendo con elegancia sus dorados cabellos, siendo algunos mecidos con suavidad a la par de su vestido, por un viento que no podía sentir, su rostro era sereno cayendo en la seriedad, en la frialdad, frialdad que también podía reflejarse en sus dos negros y profundos ojos, mas el podía jurar haber visto debajo de ese hielo de mirada, había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, tal vez sufrimiento, un algo que hacia que su mirar fuera casi idéntico al de hombre de largos cabellos que hace pocos momentos lo acompañase.

Todos esos pequeños detalles serian imperceptibles para muchos, pero no para el, quien en ningún minuto había dejado de admirarla, quería grabar cada una de sus finas fracciones, es mas, ni siquiera quería pestañear, si lo hacia perdería valiosos segundos de tan bella visión, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que le agradaba la imagen que contemplaba.

Mas no seria necesario tal extrema atención para notar el hilo de sangre naciente desde la frente de la rubia realizando un recorrido por todo el contorno derecho de su rostro, llegando finalmente a caer en aquello que podía llamarse piso.

Y al caer la primera gota, la voz del pelilargo volvió a sonar por todo el lugar.

- La dejo en tus manos, Asakura Yoh.

- Yoh...- la voz que lo llamaba cambiaba de tonalidad.

- Yoh....- se volvía mas chillona, mas conocida, mas cercana, la figura de la rubia comenzaba a desaparecer.

- ¡Yoh! – el aludido dio un respingo ante tan fuerte llamado, y todo frente a sus ojos desapareció, dejando en su lugar, el azul del cielo, el verde de algunos árboles y del pasto que se colaba entre el gris del pavimentado camino y las decenas de tumbas del basto cementerio.

Miro el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que lo mirara y a los pocos segundos después regreso a su cerebro la facultad de reconocer los sonoros sollozos que había a su alrededor, giro un poco mas su vista y pudo ver una pequeña multitud, no mas de 15 personas que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de el, tanto hombre como mujeres, todos vestidos elegantemente de un mismo color: negro.

- ¡Yoh!- el nuevo llamado lo regreso por completo a la realidad y al fin reconociendo la voz, bajo un poco su mirada para observar a su chaparro interlocutor.

- ¿Que pasa Manta? – pronuncio con dificultad el castaño por lo confundido que aun estaba.

- Hace rato que te estoy llamando, ¿estas bien Yoh?-

Yoh Asakura desvió la mirada de su amigo para clavarla en dos puntos frente a el, su confundido rostro ahora era serio.

- Claro que no estoy bien Manta-

El rubio de baja estatura agacho su cabeza avergonzado, ¿cómo pudo realizar esa pregunta tan estúpida?.

Tras regañarse mentalmente Manta Oyamada levanto su mirada para posarla donde su amigo tenia la suya fija desde hace ya un buen rato, dos frías cajas de considerable longitud, aquellas que usualmente llamamos ataúdes, ambos de color gris brillante, reflejando con gran intensidad los lujosos rayos del sol, pero aun así, la apariencia lúgubre y la tristeza que estos representaban, no desaparecía.

Cada como era de esperarse contenía un cuerpo inerte, ya sin vida, con todo lo que el concepto implica, sin alma, sin aliento, sin movimiento, muertos, solo eso.

Ambos ataúdes descendían lentamente hacia los dos orificios hechos en la madre tierra, hacia el ultimo viaje, el ultimo lugar de descanso, si es que acaso ahí termina todo.

Pero polvo somos y al polvo volveremos y este era el turno de Keiko y Mikihisa Asakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la cima de una alta torre las campanas que ahí se encontraban se movían de un lado a otro, despidiendo ante esta acción su imponente y sonoro eco, el cual surcaba por todo el azul del cielo, ayudado por el viento que arrastraba el sonido de punta a punta del pequeño pueblo de antigua apariencia y calles empedradas.

Las aves perturbadas levantaban el vuelo con gran velocidad, mas no solo eran perturbadas por el eco naciente de las metálicas campanas, si no también por el rechinar del abrir de dos grandes y toscas puertas, pertenecientes a un ya desgastado edificio de deteriorado aspecto gótico, gárgolas marcadas por la lluvia y por el tiempo eran sus adornos, los cuales daban un aspecto aun mas lúgubre al lugar

Las enormes puertas habían dado lugar a la salida de una multitud no mas grande de 70 personas, hombres, mujeres, niños y jóvenes desfilaban sin prisa fuera del lugar, algunos comentando la gran razón que tenia el orador del evento que se llevo a cabo dentro del edificio, algunos mas iban con cara de aburrimiento y fastidio, sin ganas de si quiera recordar una sola palabra de lo hablado.

Pero de entre todo ese gentío podía distinguirse una cabeza adornada de rubios cabellos, su delgada figura portaba un blanco y sencillo vestido, pero lo que la distinguía de los demás era el simple echo de ir contra la marea, ella deseaba entrar al recinto cuando todos los demás deseaban salir, encontrando en su camino miradas de rencor y gestos de inconformidad ante su presencia, miradas y gestos a los cuales ella ya estaba acostumbrada y aunque en un principio la lastimaban siempre, siempre las ignoraba.

Al entrar al edificio frente a sus ojos aparecieron filas y filas de largas bancas de madera, la solemnidad y tranquilidad que representaba el lugar estaba impregnada en cada una de sus paredes ventanales y mosaicos.

Guió su vista por todo buscando su objetivo y lo encontró en una cierta plataforma que se encontraba frente a todas las bancas.

Un hombre no mayor de los 36 años de cabello celeste algo largo y desordenado, mas le sentaba bastante bien, cada una de sus fracciones tenían un aire de madurez y galanura, mas sumada a su infantil y contagiosa sonrisa le daban un aire realmente encantador, su cuerpo denotaba estar bien formado y con gran musculatura, su atuendo era de lo mas informal, al menos para lo que el es, una sencilla playera blanca con pantalones de mezclilla azul y unos cómodos tenis era su atuendo.

El peliazul bajo de donde estaba de un solo salto y con gran agilidad, algo que hubiera sido visto como irreverente, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados a su peculiar forma de ser, camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡Adiós reverendo Horo!- un pequeño de seis años que era llevado de la mano de su madre, se despedía con una gran sonrisa y con su brazo en alto movia su manita de un lado a otro.

El reverendo Horokeu Usui, mejor conocido como reverendo Horo, devolvió de la misma entusiasta forma la despedida del pequeñín, mas después suspiro con un tanto de alivio y fastidio, como para desestresarse, camino de forma pausada hasta una de las primeras bancas y se sentó en ella, movió su cabeza y hombros de un lado a otro para reconfortar la tensión, hasta que segundos después sintió un bulto sobre sus piernas y se sobresalto ligeramente.

Bajo su mirada y se encontró con rubios cabellos desparramados y una delgada figura vestida de blanco descansando en todo lo largo de la banca, su frió y sereno rostro así como todo su cuerpo se encontraban de lado.

El peliazul mostró una enorme sonrisa y de forma paternal comenzó a acariciar las hebras doradas de la chica de 16 años.

- ¿Y ahora?, nunca dejabas que te mimáramos pequeñita.-

Al decir esto el alegre hombre cerro con fuerza los ojos, esperando el certero y doloroso golpe de parte de la jovencita por utilizar la palabra "pequeñita" para referirse a ella.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, un tanto extrañado abrió un ojo para ver si no había peligro, mas al no observar movimiento alguno de la rubia se incorporo por completo.

- Anna....- volvió a llamarla mas no hubo respuesta.

- Que tienes Annita- Pronuncio con extrema suavidad para inclinarse e intentar observar su rostro, mas la rubia se movió con presteza para ocultar aun mas su faz con su cabello.

- Dime.... ¿Dónde esta mi papá? – la fría voz de la rubia por fin se dejo escuchar.

El reverendo no pudo mas que sobresaltarse, no tanto por el tono de voz, si no mas bien por la pregunta, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba y sin embargo, en todos estos años, no había encontrado la respuesta o al menos una que pudiera reconfortarla.

Suspiro con pesar y solo pudo contestarle un débil.

- no lo se- y estas fueron las ultimas palabras que Anna pudo escuchar antes de caer rendida y cerrar sus ojos.

El hombre de cabellos celeste, no pudo mas que apartar con suavidad los mechones de cabello que tenia en el rostro, mas al hacerlo pudo sentir algo liquido en su mano, la alzo con curiosidad y pudo ver el liquido carmesí, rojo como el fuego, sangre.

De inmediato se alarmo y reviso con rapidez el rostro de la rubia, encontrando una herida reciente en su frente, así la tomo en sus brazos y se puso de pie con gran rapidez.

- ¡Tamao!, ¡ven rápido!- grito con desesperación, como si la chica en sus brazos perdiera la vida, mas solo le gustaba exagerar.

Al instante en una puerta contigua apareció la flamante esposa del reverendo, de cabello largo y de un tono bastante peculiar, rosa, al igual que su vestido y delantal, su rostro y mirada demostraban gran dulzura mas en ese instante solo demostraban sobresalto y preocupación.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!, que paso – exclamo con una mano en la boca, para después acercarse con rapidez.

El peliazul mostró una gran sonrisa.

- No estoy seguro, pero no es algo grave, aun así debemos curar a esta pequeña revoltosa-

- Como te gusta asustarme-

- jajaja, si, tienes razón- dijo el hombre de forma alegre, para después comenzar a caminar, seguido de su esposa.

Mas a los pocos pasos pudo sentir una penetrante mirada, frunció el entrecejo y con rostro serio susurro:

- algo grande esta por comenzar- después giro su vista hacia el rostro de una dormida Anna y suavizo la mirada – descuida, no te dejare sola, aunque no te sea de gran ayuda.-

Notas de autora: Bueno se que se estarán preguntando, ¿y esta de cual fumo? Y yo les respondería, no se el tipo que me la vendió no me dijo T.T, XD Deacuerdo, olvidémonos de estupideces.

Aunque al principio puede parecer una historia de salvar el mundo etc, etc,..., no es así, es como lo dice en el summary,

Y bueno e aquí algunos puntos que les pueden interesar,

1.- Yoh y Hao no son hermanos, e Yoh a diferencia de Hao es un simple humano.

2.- Por razones de lógica Yoh debe ser por lo menos 4 años mayor que Anna.

3.- Horo es reverendo por que los sacerdotes no pueden casarse y era estrictamente necesario que estuviera casado, aunque no con Tamao pero así me gusto.

OK espero que les haya gustado, gracias de antemano por haber leído hasta aquí, les agradecería con toda el alma un review.


End file.
